The invention relates generally to mounts and more particularly to a mount for the attachment of guy-wires or cables and the like to a stationary object such as a pole. The mount is designed to be attachment to the pole by one or more bands or small cables.
Mounts for the removable attachment of wires, such as guy-wires or stabilizer wires, to utility poles are known to the art. Generally, speaking mounts are attached to the pole or a cross member and a stabilizer wire or guy-wire is attached between the mount and the ground, for example, to stabilize the utility pole. The mount usually includes some means, such as a ring or loop, to which the stabilizer wire is attached. For example a large eye-bolt can be attached to the pole or cross member with the stabilizer wire or cable attached through the eye. The eye-bolt type of mount requires mounting by drilling through the pole or cross member. Once the eye-bolt type of mount is attached it is difficult to move. For example, the workman must remove the eye-bolt, drill another hole and then attach the mount in the desired position. Often a typical mount may rust or deteriorate when exposed to the elements, perhaps causing it to fail or making it difficult to remove. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a mount for cables, guy-wires or stabilizer wires that can be removably attached to a pole or the like so that it is easy to install without drilling, screwing etc., that provides a stable mount, and can be readily repositioned or reused.